pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Agnes Maule Machar
by George J. Dance , 1919. ''Courtesy Internet Archive.]] Agnes Maule Machar (January 23, 1837 - January 24, 1927) was a Canadian poet, novelist, and historian, who is considered "an important reformist and literary figure in Victorian Canada". Life Machar was born in Kingston, Upper Canada (Ontario), the daughter of Scottish immigrants Agnes (Sim) and John Machar. John Machar, a founder of Queen's College and its first principal (1846-1854), educated his daughter, instructing her in Latin and Greek before she was 10, and later in French, Italian, and German.Compton Brouwer, “[http://www.biographi.ca/en/bio/machar_agnes_maule_15E.html Machar, Agnes Maule," Dictionary of Canadian Biography 15, University of Toronto / Université Laval, 2003–. Web, Apr. 21, 2017. Machar never married. After her father died in 1863, she lived with her mother; after her mother died in 1883, she lived with her brother, John Maule Machar, remaining in his house after his death in 1899. Her first book was published in 1859; but her literary career was launched with her prize-winning 1870 novel, Katie Johnson's Cross. She published 8 novels and 6 books of popular history, and published poems and essays in numerous Canadian, British, and American magazines. She became an influential figure in Canadian literary cirles, and often entertained international guests at her summer home in Gananoque. She was a member of In the 1880s she was treasurer of the Kingston wing of the Presbyterian Woman’s Foreign Missionary Society in the 1880's, on the executives of the Local Council of Women and the national body. She served as president of the Kingston Humane Society, secretary of the local Young Women’s Christian Association, and a founder of the Canadian Audubon Society in the 1890's; and a founding member of the Canadian Women’s Press Club, a vice-president of the Canadian Society of Authors, and a member of the Kingston branch of the Women’s Art Association of Canada in the 1900's. Writing The Canadian Encyclopedia describes her work as :frequently didactic, advocating Christian service as a cure for social ills and often subordinating artistry to moral purpose.... :Roland Graeme, Knight: A Novel of Our Time (1892), Machar's most important novel, examines the social and economic problems attendant to industrialization. As a solution to the conflict between workers and employers in an American mining town, Roland appeals to a spirit of Christian brotherhood and selflessness."Colin Boyd, "Agnes Maule Machar," Canadian Encyclopedia. Web, Oct. 13, 2013. Recognition "Though her artistic weaknesses have led to the decline of Machar's literary reputation," says the Canadian Encyclopedia, "her distinction among her contemporaries is significant, and her work reflects a popular social and religious sensibility in Victorian Canada." Publications Poetry *''Poems''. Philadelphia, 1890? *''Our Life Blood Ebbs Away: A plea for continental union'' (by "Fidelis"; broadside). Toronto?: 1893? * Lays of the 'True North', and other Canadian poems (by "Fidelis"). London: E. Stock / Toronto: Copp Clark, 1899; **2nd edition, 1902. *''The Call of Christmas, 1914''. Toronto?: 1914. *''The Thousand Islands''. Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1935. Novels * For King and Country: A story of 1812. Toronto: Adam, Stevenson, 1874. * Katie Johnson's Cross: a Canadian tale. Edinburgh: 1870; Toronto: James Campbell, 1870. * Roland Graeme, Knight: A novel of our time. Montreal: W. Drysdale, 1892; New York: Fords, Howard & Hulbert, 1892. *''The Heir of Fairmount Grange''. London: Digby, Long / Toronto: Copp, Clark, 1895. Short fiction * Stories of New France: Being tales of adventure and heroism from the early history of Canada. Boston: D. Lothrop, 1890. Non-fiction *''Stories from Canadian History: Based upon 'Stories of New France''' (by "Miss Machar and T.G. Marquis"). Toronto: Copp Clark, 1893. *''Heros of Canada: Based upon 'Stories of New France''' (by "Miss Machar and T.G. Marquis"). Toronto: Copp Clark, 1893. *Contributor to The Builders of Canada: From Cartier to Laurier (edited by T.G. Marquis). Ottawa: John C. Winston, 1903. * The Story of Old Kingston. Toronto: Methuen, 1908. *''A Child of Light. ON?: 1916. Juvenile * ''Lucy Raymond; or, The children's watchword. Toronto: James Campbell, 1871; New York: American Tract Society, 1871. * Marjorie's Canadian Winter: A story of the northern lights. Toronto: William Briggs, 1892; Boston: D. Lothrop, 1892. * Stories of the British Empire: For young folks and busy folks. London: E. Stock / Toronto: William Briggs, 1913. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Agnes Maule Machar, WorldCat OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 13, 2013. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References External links ;Books * ;About *Agnes Maule Machar in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Machar, Agnes Maule in the Dictionary of Canadian Biography Category:1837 births Category:1927 deaths Category:Canadian women novelists Category:Canadian women poets Category:Canadian historians Category:19th-century Canadian novelists Category:20th-century Canadian novelists Category:19th-century Canadian poets Category:20th-century Canadian poets Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets